110315 - Brief Reprieve
CSO: Libby knocks on the wall near the staircase into the flooded areas of the hive. "Serios? Aaisha's awake." CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG heads back from the lower section, holding clothes -- CGG: That. Is. Good. To. Hear.... I. Brought. Clothes. For. Her. To. Wear.... I. Have. Heard. She. Was.... Not. Left. With. Much.... CSO: Libby tilts her head. "And you have clothes in your hive appropriate for Aaisha?" CGG: ...Not. Quite.... But. It. Is. The. Best. I. Could. Get. A. Hold. Of.... CGG: .... CSO: Libby giggles. "All right. Give them to me. If she is indecent she may prefer you not see her that way." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG hands you a number of uniforms similiar to what he wears -- CGG: I. Am. Afraid. This. Will. Not. Go. Well. With. Her. Fashion. Tastes. Though.... CSO: Libby looks at them for a moment. "Okay. Go downstairs. I'll send for you when she's here." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG nods, decending back down into the hatch to the lower hive -- -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO waits until she's sure he's gone, then takes one of the uniform jackets and slides it on, giggling to herself and cuddling the jacket a moment before captchaloguing the rest. She pesters Aaisha. -- CSO: Aaisha? CAT: .. hi libby CSO: T.T . o O ( Aaisha. Serios and I would like to bring you to his hive. I know things are rough right now, and I htink it would do you some good to be with your Moirail. Is that all right? ) CAT: r u sure its... okay to leave nyarla? lorrea n him would... probs still be arguing... CSO: T.T . o O ( Nyarla has upset me. I have locked down his phone from outside communication until he writes an essay explaining what he did wrong. And if anyone in the incipisphere can handle him it's Lorrea. ) CAT: yea i guess... okay. CSO: T.T . o O ( I'll be opening a portal on the wall nearest you shortly. Please enter it again. ) -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO opens a portal for Aaisha. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she quickly steps through the portal, looking around before she does so afraid she might be stopped. All she's wearing is a blue cooat that goes down to her knees. -- -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO closes the portal behind her. -- CSO: "Aaisha, it's all right. Serios is downstairs, he's waiting for me to see that you are dressed. He gave me a few of his uniforms to give you, or I can give you one of my shifts, if you would prefer that." She clutches his uniform jacket protectively. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gives a shakey smile to Libby, noting her grip. -- CAT: "What would you prefer?" CSO: She shakes her head. "I will be fine regardless." CAT: "Okay, um. Oh gosh I'm not sure his uniforms are long enough, I'm five inches taller..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she walks closer to Libby, making sure her footsteps are rather obvious. -- CAT: "Would one of your shifts be long enough?" CSO: "I think so. They are supposed to drag on the floor behind me." CSO: Libby decaptchalogues a shift, and holds it out. "Try it on?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she reaches out and gently takes the shift, still holding the coat closed. -- CAT: "Um... would you hold the...coat for me? ...It's been washed." CSO: "Of course. Do you want me to hold it temporarily? Or take it away for a while? I can understand it may cause you some distress." CAT: "No! No, just. Hold it. For a little bit? Please." CSO: She nods, holding out her arm expectantly. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gently slides the coat off her shoulders, shivering and handing it to Libby. It takes her a second to let go, but she does and grabs the shift to try it on. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks herself over, pulling the shift closer to her knees when she can it just barely reaches past halfway on her thighs. -- CAT: "...Yea this will work. Thanks Libby." CSO: "All right. Let me go get Serios." She knocks on the wall again. CAT: "Uh! Can I... have the coat?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she reaches toward Libby as she moves. -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG comes up from the lower hive sections again... He looks around and see Aaisha... -- -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO gives Aaisha the coat back. -- CGG: Aaisha.... Are. You. Alright? CGG: I. Mean.... CGG: I. Know. What. Has. Happened.... I. Know.... You. Probably. Are. Not.... But.... -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes the coat, quickly hugging it to herself as Serios walks in. -- CAT: "I um." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she coughs. -- CAT: "I'm. As alright can be? I guess? CGG: I. Am. Sorry. That. This. All. Happened.... I. Do. Not. Know. If. I. Could. Have. Been. Of. Any. Help. If. I. Knew. Of. Any. Of. It. Happening.... But. I. Will. Help. Now. As. Best. As. I. Can.... CAT: "Heh, um thanks Serios. I... should've known better than to. Let him answer." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her faces crumples and she holds her breath briefly, trying not to start crying again. -- CAT: "All... I've been doing is crying. Lately." -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO makes her way to a corner and starts reading a book, trying to give them some privacy. -- CGG: It. Will. Be. Alright. Aaisha.... I. Will. Find. The. Way. To. Understand. How. To. Use. My. Power.... I. Will. Free. Him.... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG goes foward to put an arm around her -- CGG: For. The. Time. Being. It. Will. Be. Alright. To. Cry.... There. Is. No. Reason. To. Not. Be. Direct. With. How. You. Are. Feeling.... -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she flinches a little when he puts his arm around her but lets her head fall on his shoulders. They're shaking and she laughs. -- CGG: Er.... Why. Are. You. Laughing? CAT: "Because I feel entirely worthless. I thought it was bad on Alternia but here... Here it's just worse. And I know you hate when I say this stuff." CGG: Only. Because. It. Is. Not. True.... You. Are. Still. Growing. Into. The. Person. I. Know. You. Will. Become.... And. You. Still. Can. Not. See. The. Strength. You. Already. Do. Have.... CAT: "What strength Serios!? I can't even protect my own matesprit, ignoring the fact that my stupidity is involved somewhere in this. Fuchsia's aren't suppoesd to be able to be mind controlled I thought... I thought at least me of all people. Wouldn't..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's tense and glaring at the floor. -- CGG: You. Are. Still. Standing. Are. You. Not? CGG: The. Weight. Of. Duty. Was. Placed. Onto. You.... And. More. So. You. Understood. It. Unlike. Others.... But. You. Still. Could. Stand. CGG: You. Found. You. Had. Thought. Your. Ancestor. Was. One. Who. Lived. Up. To. Her. Name. But. You. Still. Could. Stand. CGG: This. New. Duty. That. Was. Given. To. You. By. This. Game. Was. Then. Pressed. Down. Upon. You.... And. The. Duty. To. Stand. Up. To. Jack.... And. You. Still. Stand. CGG: And. Now. This.... You. Are. Still. Here..... And. You. Still. Stand. CGG: There. Are. Few. Trolls. That. Could. Bear. That. Grief. CGG: Few. That. Could. Look. To. See. That. There. Will. Be. A. Tomorrow. CGG: Noone. Would. Ever. Choose. To. Have. These. Burdens.... These. Duties. CGG: But. These. Are. The. Duties. That. Were. Forced. Upon. You. CGG: You. Do. Not. Yet. Have. The. Strength. To. Fight.... But. You. Will. Stand. And. Face. The. Morrow. That. Comes. That. Will. Give. You. That. Ability. CAT: "I HATE that duty, I hate it. No I couldn't, I couldn't at all I ran away and tried to ignore it. Ignore my place and hope MAYBE I would live. Maybe, I would have trolls behind me who wouldn't flip at the drop of a hat. I don't know why this shit with Scarlet surprises me because it's exactly what would be happening on Alternia when I challenged the Empress. And Jack?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she brings her head up looking at Serios, expression angry, hurt and a little confused. -- CAT: "You don't need me for Jack. He killed me in the other timeline, I was dead. And you guys managed just fucking fine." CAT: "I. I really appreciate it Serios, I appreciate what you're telling me what you've always told me." CAT: "But... It doesn't change the fact that I'm garbage. A disgrace who thought she could be Empress because of a fucking FLUKE." CSO: Libby chitters irritably in the corner, but says nothing. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she turns her head and glares at Libby, but doesn't break the silence. Fights with Libby always go bad for her. -- CGG: It. Is. Not. A. Fluke. Aaisha.... No. Matter. How. You. Look. At. It. You. Were. Chosen. For. This.... By. What. I. Am. Not. Certain.... But. That. Timeline. Is. Not. This. Timeline. For. A. Reason.... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks over to Libby... -- CGG: Is. There. Nothing. Else. You. Could. Add. To. This? CSO: Libby leans back, rubbing the buttons on the jacket gently with her thumb. "I think, Aaisha... you are looking at a vastly different situation and trying to compare it to your own." CSO: "You are comparing a version of you that was not a Sylph of Doom to your situation." CAT: "I. What? How could she not be a Sylph of Doom? If she's me?" CSO: "The version of you on my shuttle was a Seer. She could do little to influence the outcome of events other than predict them." CAT: "..." CSO: "The incipisphere is a vast, unknowable place, Aaisha. Anything that could be, is." CAT: "... I. I don't understand. She was a Seer... of Doom? Instead?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she lets herself sink to the floor, legs folding under her. -- CSO: "Yes. It is a different thing, Aaisha. She was a different person." CAT: "... How. How different did the same things happen on Alternia... that happened with me?" CSO: "No, not quite. Her Ancestor was killed, not kept. So her Ancestor was not able to fully realize her destiny, and slay the Empress. This played into her self perception upon her entry, wherein she felt she was only there to watch the fall of the trolls. Thus, she was only a Seer of Doom." CGG: ...So. That. Aaisha. Sought. To. Embrace. The. Path. Of. Doom? To. Only. Watch. It. Happen. And. Not. Change. It? CSO: Libby nods. "I selected her for the reprototyping of my sprite, because she was a seer, who was close to Serios. She knew him well, and..." Libby blushes and clutches the military jacket tighter around her shoulders. "I knew that I had a long time to wait for him." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at Libby, mouth shaking. -- CAT: "A Seer like you then?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snorts suddenly and puts a hand over her eyes. -- CAT: "Gl'bgolyb take you all why do I have to be Empress." CSO: Libby's mouth opens and closes for a minute, then she buries her face in her book, but she's obviously crying. CGG: As. It. Stands.... There. Is. No. Reason. You. Have. To. Be. If. You. So. Wish.... As. Was. Mentioned. Before. We. Are. Only. 12. Trolls.... CGG: It. Is. No. Longer. A. Duty. That. You. Are. Forced. To. Bear. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks back towards Libby in sympathy at her crying... -- CAT: "Serios I am the last cultural touchstone of our people. That's what she told me. I can't just. Drop it. Because I don't want it." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she moves her hand and throws the coat around her shoulders, looking over at Libby hiding her face behind the book. -- CSO: Libby slams her book shut. "If you don't want it then throw it aside. Never mind the fact that you are a *female* with *power*. I am sure if you asked it of him Serios would step in and take your place. Like he'd take anything else on his shoulders for you." She opens the book again, just pressing her nose as far in as she can. CGG: .... CGG: It. Is. Not. Something. I. Could. Do.... It. Would. Be. The. One. Thing. I. Could. Not. Do. For. Aaisha.... CAT: "What POWER. Libby. Do you want this? Do you want what I have? I have been stuck in my hive for two sweeps HIDING because I knew I would eventually die. Friends, quadrants, it didn't matter because in the end what mattered was whether I got the throne or not. Do you understand how QUICKLY my species overthrows a fuchsia?? DO YOU?" CSO: "No, I do not want what you have, Aaisha. In doing so it would necessitate a trade, and I would not wish my imprisonment on anyone." CSO: "Despite the fact that they asked me to try and convince you to take my place." CGG: ...They? CGG: .... -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pauses, her cheeks still flushed a furious pink and she studies Libby. -- CAT: "...Who's they Libby?" CSO: "Serios, what do you think would be a better prize? An archivist, or an Empress?" CSO: She scowls. "My wardens. I told Serios, my time here, with you, is limited. Once I can travel again they will call me back. CSO: " CGG: I. Know. That. Is. Who. You. Meant.... I. Just.... I. Never. Thought. They. Were. Trying. To. Take. More. Than. Just. You. Away.... CSO: "I have been handling dealing with them. When you have been imprisoned as long as I have, you learn to work around your Wardens." CGG: ....And. They. Now. Seek. To. Take. Aaisha. Instead? They. Seek. To. Take. You. Or. Aaisha? To. Treat. Either. As.... A. "Prize."? CAT: "Who are your Wardens? And why would they want me of all trolls?" CSO: "In my observations of your society, I noticed you had a caste of... madmen. They had no real purpose, other than inflicting pain and suffering on others." CAT: "... The purplebloods?" CGG: Subjugglators.... CSO: Libby nods. "Now, imagine a group of those madmen managed to reach heights of power to which Jack and Scarlet have not yet even dreamed." CGG: .... CSO: "They took me because I was -sold- to them." She clutches the jacket even tighter. "Jack sold me to them for power." CSO: "Because they wanted my Sight." CGG: So. These. Wardens.... Are. Not. Even. One. Of. Your. Own. Kind? CSO: She shakes her head. "They are dark, unknowable things, from beyond the edges of the Furthest Ring. Most people call them 'Horror Terrors', because those are the feelings they evoke in those who meet them." CAT: "...What do they look like." CSO: "I don't know what they truly are. I've been kept in my archives, deep in their territory, since my imprisonment began." CGG: ....It.... Was. Too. Easy. To. Accept. That. This.... The. Situation. You. Described.... Was. Just. Another. Aspect. Of. Your. Culture. That. I. Was. To. Just. Accept.... CSO: "I didn't want to worry you over it. You have more important concerns than I." CGG: You.... You. Keep. Wishing. For. Me. To. Return. The. Feelings. You. Feel. For. Me.... But. You. Do. Not. Give. Me. Your. Troubles.... My. Concern. Is. Getting. You. Both. Through. This.... This. Game.... And. What. Lies. Beyond.... CGG: How. Do. You. Expect. People. To. Prepare. For. The. End. Goal. If. You. Do. Not. Tell. Them. The. Troubles. That. Lay. With. It. CSO: Libby sighs. "I just wanted to make this easier for you, but well enough. Where would you like me to begin?" CAT: "...Gl'bgolyb was called the Emissary to the Horrorterrors... Is. That why they want a trade?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's almost muttering to herself, it'd be easy not to hear. -- CSO: "Probably. Gl'bgolyb's influence on you throughout your life would make you much more susceptible to their attacks than I am. CSO: " -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrinks a bit at this. -- CGG: ....I. Do. Not. Even. Know. What. Question. To. Ask. To. All. This.... CGG: ....What. Do. These. Creatures. Make. You. Do? CGG: What. Are. Their. Goals? CSO: "Mostly, they make me suffer for their amusement. They as a group don't have any particular goals I can easily suss out. They are a multitude of people who want different things. I am just a toy they like to play with." CAT: "That does sound like subjugglators..." CSO: Libby nods. CGG: So. Then.... How. Do. Proceed. To. Keep. Them. From. Taking. Either. Of. You? CSO: "They cannot take Aaisha unless it is a trade, or someone with a claim on her sells her to them." CSO: "They have certain weird, esoteric rules they operate by." CSO: "As far as I am concerned, They took me a long time ago. The most you can do is help me escape." CAT: "Oh good, so they're the opposite of Jack basically. How do we do that and what did Jack sell you for originally? That'd be nice to know." CSO: "You help me escape by someone willingly pulling me through the door with you when you complete the game. And Jack sold me for the access passwords to the SkaiaNet mainframe." CAT: "So that's how he's cheating." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's staring at the floor, voice deadpan. -- CGG: SkaiaNet? CSO: "The building blocks of the Game itself." CGG: So. We. Are. To. Essentially. Take. You. With. Us. And. These. Creatures. With. That. Much. Power. Will. Not. Follow? CSO: "They can't. They are not flagged as players in the system. And only players can go through the door." CAT: "What makes you think they won't still exist in the new universe." CSO: "They are bound to the Furthest Ring, which is seperate from the new universe the game is creating. This is the Medium, because it is a thing through which you create. It is not the thing created." CAT: "Great." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she falls silent for a moment. -- CAT: "Wouldn't stopping Jack from cheating, or using the passwords make the deal null." CSO: "Jack has his own rules he follows." CGG: Why. Keep. This. All. From. Us? Though. They. Have. Power. That. Can. Be. Worrisome. They. Also. Seem. To. Have. Rules. To. Restrict. Them.... Is. There. A. Reason. To. Still. Fear. Their. Involvment? CAT: "Even. Better." CSO: "Jack's biggest rule is that he will not hurt you in a way you haven't 'earned'. He wants you to 'ask for it'." She scowls. "As far as the Horror Terrors, they are not something to really concern yourselves with just now. They won't take interest in you until you start achieving God Tier." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs -- CAT: "I guess. We'll worry about it later then. Sorry." CSO: "I just don't want you to be focusing your energy on things that are still a long way off, when you have more immediate threats. You are going through a rough time because of Scarlet. You need to rest, relax, and recharge. Things are going to get harder before they get easier." CGG: I. Would. Not. Dare. To. Focus. On. Anything. But. The. Closest. Threat.... But. That. Does. Not. Mean. We. Could. Not. Be. Prepared. To. Help. When. The. Time. Comes. Even. With. Just. Knowing.... CSO: "This is true, but I had hoped to introduce the idea of eldritch mad gods slowly." CAT: "Well, with all that's happened so far it's just getting thrown into the pile heap of shit so sure why not." CSO: "Which means you will be too distracted to really consider the implications." Libby sighs and scratches her scalp, anxiously. "You have too many problems being thrown at you right now to appropriately handle them all." CAT: "That is an understatement." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she harshly rubs her head, growling. -- CAT: "I hate this. I hate this a lot." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha goes quite for a moment before looking at Libby. -- CAT: "Thanks. For letting me see him. For a little bit." CGG: ...What. Do. You. Mean. For. A. Little. Bit? CSO: Libby shrugs. "I want to be your friend, Aaisha. Not your enemy." CSO: Libby smiles. "She's not talking about you, love." CGG: Nyarla. Then.... Of. Course... -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks back at Serios with a sad smile. -- CAT: "Yea.. it was. Nice. Before... Well. ...I'd like to be friends Libby. I'd like that a lot." CSO: "Do you want to watch a movie with us?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes a deep breath and then nods her head. -- CAT: "Yea that'd be nice." CAT: "...We could watch Star Wars?" CGG: ...I. Have. Been. Meaning. To. Ask. About. That.... The. Simons. Human. Seems. To. Claim. That. It. Is. A. Documentary.... CSO: Libby walks back over to the pair of them. "Oh! Your people have records of the great Twink Astral Colonies?" She brushes Serios' hand tentatively with her own. CGG: The. Twink. Astral. Colonies? CAT: "Uuh I don't think so? I got this from the humans. I'm pretty sure it's fiction." CSO: "Oh... That's all right. I'm sure it's still interesting." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG without even thinking about it, he took Libby's hand in his as it brushed it.... -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs, standing and watching them, she smiles a little at Serios. -- CGG: Then. Perhaps. The. Human. Was. Confused. And. Was. Talking. Of. Another. Documentary? He. Was. Quite. Insistant. On. It.... CAT: "I like it. and Serios I think he's just messing with you. He seems the type." CGG: .... CAT: "The movies are really good. I like Leia." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she fidgets with the bottom of the shift for a moment. -- CSO: Libby smiles. "Then let's watch it. Did you send it to Serios or do we need to use your device." CGG: I. Have. A. Copy. Of. It. From. That. Human. In. Question.... CGG: I. Have. Not. The. Chance. To. Look. At. It.... CAT: "Oh, yea. Good. Mines still on my phone um." CGG: I. Will. Get. It. Set. Up. Then.... The. Seating. Is. Just. Over. There.... CSO: "All right." She turns her attention to Aaisha. "You've seen them already?" CAT: "Yea, on the shuttle I only got half way through two though." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG fiddles with husktop, clicking the files.. -- CSO: "Well, hopefully you wont' be bored to watch them again." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shakes her head chuckling a bit. -- CAT: "No, I. Really do like them. A lot." CSO: Libby sighs. "I just wish they were more descriptive of what they were doing, in movies." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG starts up the movie, and it goes through to the projector -- CAT: "I kinda like them. Troll titles are too long. Its.. like a surprise!" CGG: I. Believe. It. Is. Starting. Now.... Wait. Why. Does. It. Say. Chapter. IV? CSO: "No no," Libby laughs. "I mean during. I can't see what's going on, only hear it." She turns towards Serios. "Hmm, maybe the first three were lost?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs. -- CAT: "You'd have to ask Mike. It seems like movie one to me." CGG: At. Least. What. Follows. Seems. Reminicent. Of. A. Troll. Title.... CSO: "Oh? I can't hear it." CGG: Ah. Yes. The. Audio.... Er.... CAT: "Oh we, have to read that outloud. There's no audio for that." CAT: "Uum.." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she squints at the screen before speaking. -- CAT: "It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy...." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG goes to sit down with Libby and Aaisha -- CSO: Libby holds her breath, hoping he sits next to her. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks at Libby... looks at Aaisha.... -- CGG: .... -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she blinks innocently at him. -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG reluctantly sits on the Libby side, looking guilty towards Aaisha -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG and perhaps a bit embarrassed -- CSO: Libby instantly beams and lays her head on Serios' shoulder, giving Aaisha a stealth thumbs up. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles slyly at him, touching Libby's shoulder gently in return of the thumbs up. She reaches out and ruffles Serios's hair. -- CSO: Throughout the movie, Libby inches closer and closer to Serios. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT pretends not to notice. -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG actually does not notice... except when it was rather apparent -- CSO: It becomes pretty apparent partway through the movie when she has somehow managed to move Serios' arm around her shoulders. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she is trying not to laugh. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her shoulders are shaking but eventually she gets really into the movie and just ignores them. -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG leans in a bit towards libby as she moved his arm around her... He seems... at least at peace with this as he continues to watch the movie... -- Category:Libby Category:Aaisha Category:Serios